


Tension

by Sleebyswords



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, MMA AU, Rivals to Lovers, secret santa gift, some fun lil smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleebyswords/pseuds/Sleebyswords
Summary: Blake and Yang have been rivals competing to make it big as MMA fighters. Sexual tension lingers between them until Yang makes a move.One-shot Secret Santa gift for Frenchsoda on ao3!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frenchsoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchsoda/gifts).



> This is a little late but I hope you enjoy Soda!
> 
> I'm working on the next installment for the My Devotion series, let's hope I can get that out soon!  
> As always feel free to follow me on Tumblr [@Sleebyswords](https://sleebyswords.tumblr.com/)

Harsh white lights bore down on Yang and she was tempted to cover her eyes. The murmuring of the crowd and Weiss’ hand on her shoulder reminded her that she needed to look as professional as possible around the talent scouts sitting in the stands. 

Many of the competitors tonight were people Yang had fought before either unofficially or during local competitions. She swallowed thickly as her eyes darted across the room. Yang’s rival, Blake Belladonna, was sure to be here. Their feud began the day Yang decided to start fighting in competitions; from then on as some of the best local fighters, they were constantly pitted against each other.

Weiss squeezed her shoulder and leaned up to whisper in her ear, “Yang remember your training, you can do this.”

Yang nodded her head tersely. Tonight was her debut in Remnant’s mixed martial arts competitive circuit. A stellar performance today could mean a career in the professional league, anything less than desired would land her in the amateur circuit.

There was no shame in being put in the amateur league, but the paychecks were thin, even for the winners. The professional league meant paychecks up into the millions. Yang didn’t start fighting for the money and she would be just as happy with the rookies, but she needed the money to send her little sister to the university of her dreams.

Ruby was only sixteen and she had already graduated high school thanks to her superb engineering skills and good grades. Universities should be begging to let her in for free, but her chances at any scholarship were sabotaged by her crippling inability to put herself out there and network. The last time she tried, she accidentally spilled expensive wine all over the dean of Atlas’ top school.

As it stood, Yang and her father only had ten thousand dollars saved up for Ruby, barely enough for the first year. 

Yang tried to dispel the storm of thoughts in her mind as Weiss wrapped up her hands and helped her put on her gloves.

Directly across the ring from her was another rookie also trying to make a breakthrough in the world of MMA. Her grin was confident and her blue eyes sparkled with lightning behind them.

Nora Valkyrie. An indomitable woman despite her size. Yang had sparred with her a few times in the past. She was hard to read and even harder to counter, it would take all of Yang's patience to make it through this fight. Nora fought relentlessly, which was normally how Yang fought, so she would have to go on the defensive this time.

Once Yang's headgear was in place she walked into the ring and bumped gloves with Nora. They nodded to each other in acknowledgment and sprung back once the bell rang to signal the start of their fight. 

As expected, Nora rushed in like a pink streak and came at Yang with a flurry of blows and jabs. Yang deftly evaded the punches with some impressive footwork. Nora didn't let up on her assault however and forced Yang into a corner.

Nora grinned, this was a similar position she had Yang in the last time they sparred; Yang wasn't good at being cornered and eventually lost to Nora's aggression back then. 

Yang had a feeling Nora would try to go for a quick cornering like last time and grit her teeth as she held her ground and caught Nora's fist faster than a raging wildfire. With a surge of explosive power, Yang launched her knee into Nora's gut and cross jabbed her into the ground. 

Stunned by Yang's counter, Nora was helped up by her team as the referee blew a whistle to signal an end to the round.

Yang laughed as Weiss fret over her in their corner, maybe patience was something Yang needed to entertain more often. 

During the second round, Yang ended up letting her guard down and was socked by an uppercut to the jaw. She wasn't knocked down for long, but it was enough to make her worry about what the scouts might think.

The third round went by much slower as Yang found the rhythm to Nora's punches. At one point she managed a strong body hit that sent Nora back a few feet. Before she was out of her range, Yang sent a snap kick in her direction which hit Nora on the head and sent her crashing down.

The referee rang the bell and called the match with Yang as the winner. Yang glanced around the crowd with a proud smile as they chanted her name. Her lilac eyes caught sight of the professional league scouts and noticed a few of them nodding their heads and writing something down.

She hoped her slip up during the second round hadn't messed up her chances.

A man in a suit came up to her and clapped her on the back.

"That was an excellent fight, Miss Xiao Long! Most of my colleagues are interested to see what you show us next week."

"Next week?" Yang asked and scratched her head.

"Yes, while your performance was good, we would like to see you go against another fighter of a different skill set than Miss Valkyrie's." The man rubbed his mustache and looked around, "Ah! There she is," he exclaimed.

Walking over to them was none other than Blake Belladonna. She was dressed in a black crop top and shorts that looked ridiculously good on her. Her long black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her yellow eyes watched Yang closely. Normally Blake either ignored her or antagonized her in some way or another. She likely knew to behave in front of important people, but Yang still missed her snarky greeting.

"This is Miss Blake Belladonna! She will be your challenger next week in a fight that could place either of you into the professional league before the end of the year."

Yang smiled and held out a still wrapped hand to Blake. "Nice to see you again, Blake."

Blake looked at her hand and nodded curtly, "Likewise." Her expression was less than welcoming and Yang had a feeling that Blake wasn’t in the mood to entertain any of their usual banter.

Once the talent scout left them alone Blake turned to Yang and said, "I hope you fight better than that next week, for your sake."

Yang watched her leave with clenched fists. Oh, it was on.

The next day Yang spent extra hours in her dad's gym training and preparing for her fight against Blake. She went through sparring partners every thirty minutes or so, her mind focused on beating Blake Belladonna and wiping that sexy smirk off her face.

… Wait, where had that thought come from? Before she knew it, her dad landed a fierce blow to her chest that knocked the wind out of her and left her sprawled out on the floor.

"Finally she's down!" Taiyang shouted to his students who were nursing bruises from training with Yang. He removed his gloves and walked up to her. "Are you done terrorizing my students yet?"

Yang laid back on the floor and groaned, "How am I supposed to beat her if I'm like this? I’m never this distracted."

The familiar click-clack of Weiss' heels made Yang look up to see her manager rolling her eyes. "Honestly Yang, it would help if you could rein in any gay thoughts."

Yang turned red and sputtered, "Weiss what the fuck? I'm not having gay thoughts. Blake's just got me worked up because I need this win."

Weiss' icy eyes softened and she sighed. "You've been working to compete professionally for years now, Yang. You're so close to being able to do that and the minute Blake walks in your focus is gone, only to be locked onto her.”

Yang looked to the ground and hesitated. “We’re just rivals, Weiss. I don’t think Blake likes me that way.”

“I disagree,” Weiss huffed, “honestly, have you seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is watching? Whether or not there are feelings involved, she's made her way into your mind quite easily, no? I think the same thing is happening to her."

Yang turned red and grumbled, but conceded that Weiss had a point. "Alright manager and coach, what should I do then? The fight is in six days and all I want to do is kiss her when I need to be ready to whoop her ass in front of those talent scouts."

Taiyang rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, Blake specializes in Taekwondo and Kickboxing. You know what it’s like to be on the receiving end of those kicks, expect some decisive blows to your head and torso, along with the ability to counter your punches." 

Weiss nodded, "We know that her form is impeccable. Perhaps we should go to the gym she trains in and scope out her current techniques? It’s been almost a year since the last time you two fought."

Tai nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a good idea." He tossed his car keys at Yang, “You better hurry if you wanna catch her. Oh and, Yang?"

“Yeah, dad?” Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Why don’t you wait to ask her out after the match, less conflict of interest that way,” he winked. Yang flipped him off and ran to catch up with Weiss.

The whole drive down to Blake's gym was quiet as Yang's heart fluttered in her chest nervously. Would it be weird to watch her train? People did it all the time when she sparred in Tai's gym, but this felt different now that she was aware of her own feelings. 

Weiss put a reassuring hand on Yang's arm. "Relax," she murmured, "opponents often scope out the enemy to gauge skill level and preparedness. We'll just go in and watch from the sidelines."

Yang muttered a quiet thanks and parked the car in front of Blake's gym. 

Inside, the first thing Yang noticed was Blake dressed in training gear and spinning around practicing her kicks. The way she moved was fluid and graceful, and yet her strikes were packed with power. 

Blake fought a mountain of a man and felled him with a kick to his headgear. When her opponent got up he launched a succession of kicks her way in an attempt to hit her or push her back against the wall. It was to no avail, however, as Blake countered his kicks with a few well-timed blocks and countered his weight, sending him into the floor.

The man laughed and removed his headgear, he said something to Blake that Yang couldn't quite make out but she knew was praise nonetheless. 

Blake wasn't the type to fight with fast-paced aggression, she waited for openings and dealt serious punishment when she got her hands on it. 

Yang almost wished Blake would punish her… 

Lilac eyes widened and she tried to push those thoughts out of her mind with a shake of her head.

Weiss gripped the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Yang you're bright red. Maybe we should go-"

Out of the corner of Yang's eyes, she noticed Blake seemingly strutting over to her. The way her hips swayed was hypnotic and Yang realized that if it wasn’t for their stupid rivalry, she would have asked Blake out on a date ages ago. 

Blake eyed her suspiciously, but Yang spotted some mirth as she noticed Yang's torn up muscle shirt that read 'Sun's out puns out'. Yang wanted to groan, maybe she should have come dressed properly.

Yang stretched and tried to gather her thoughts. Maybe she could test the waters between them. 

"That was some damn good fighting, Blake," Yang said casually and leaned against one of the gym's pillars with her lopsided grin. "Maybe I should take you more seriously," she winked. 

Blake's eyes widened in surprise and she was taken aback by Yang's sudden confidence. "Thanks, you should be taking this fight seriously or I'll take you down easily." She said as she stuffed her gear into a purple gym bag.

"Yeah? Maybe before you think of taking me down you should take me out on a date." Yang countered smoothly. "I'm free evenings this week, why don't we get dinner and go around the shopping district this week?"

Blake couldn't help but blush, despite Yang being flirty in a way that some could view insincere, there was something earnest and even nervous behind her eyes. Blake glanced over to Weiss who just went 'eugh' and walked out of the gym. 

"Uhm, you're nice and all, but aren't we supposed to be rivals? How can I be sure you won't do anything to sabotage our fight?" Blake asked, feeling shy and wanted, but also aware of their situation and how badly she needed to impress the talent scouts.

"Rivals at work, sure," Yang agreed, "but maybe in our free time, something more?"

Blake bit her lip and looked over at her parents, Ghira shook his head and took off his combat gear while Kali nodded enthusiastically. 

"Okay, pick me up tomorrow night," she said and held Yang's confident gaze with her own sensual one. "Let's see what else you can do." 

When Blake walked away Yang stood there, shocked that Blake had actually agreed and that her dumb impulse actually worked out for once. All she had to do was impress Blake and maybe score a second date-

Yang's phone rang, she picked up without looking and was greeted by Weiss' suffering sigh. 

"If you're done flirting and remembered that you’re supposed to be getting ready for a fight, I'm waiting in the car," Weiss said, her voice irritated but not overly so.

Oh shit- Yang had a date with the only obstacle in her path to becoming a professional fighter.

The next day couldn't come fast enough. Yang spent all night thinking about where to take her. At one point she had enough of tossing and turning and found Blake's social media. 

She scrolled through her account and felt a familiar warmth pool at the pit of her stomach as she looked at some pictures of Blake dressed up in sexy dresses or short shorts that bared the expanse of her soft looking thighs. Yang spent the rest of the night feeling like a creep for stalking her accounts but was relieved to learn that Blake loved seafood and steaks, a surf and turf kind of girl was something Yang could do. 

By the time she stood outside of Blake's house, Yang wore a dress shirt and tie under her leather jacket. The moment she rang the doorbell she could feel her nerves bubble up inside of her. Blake was such a beautiful woman, and Yang hoped she wasn't overdressed.

When Blake opened the door Yang's jaw nearly dropped open. She wore a beautiful form-fitting backless dress with a slit that ran up the thigh. Her hair was down and freed from the ponytail Yang had always seen it in until now. Her already gorgeous yellow eyes were accentuated further with some purple eyeshadow.

Blake's eyes flicked up and down Yang's form and an appreciative smile made its way into her face.

"You look beautiful," Yang said honestly. She was so enchanted by Blake and her powerful yet quiet presence. 

"You're not so bad looking yourself," Blake commented and wrapped an arm around Yang's bicep. 

Yang chuckled, "Ready to go? We're getting dinner on the west side."

"Lead the way," Blake said and got into the car Tai let Yang borrow for the night. 

During the whole ride, Yang noticed that Blake ran her hands along Yang. First, it was her knee, then along her thigh or on her shoulders soothingly, until she was holding Yang's free hand as she drove them for ten minutes to the restaurant. 

Blake's.touch thrilled Yang in a way she hasn't felt quite so potently. Yang thought about how badly she wanted to kiss her and took a deep breath to keep her arousal at bay. 

Once inside the restaurant,`` they were seated quickly and Blake looked amazed by the size of the menu.

"Wow, I've never been here before but they have lots of seafood I want to try." Blake's eyes practically shined and she looked eager.

Yang secretly cheered in her head, she was so glad she picked a restaurant that Blake seemed to like. "Order whatever you like, I'll pay."

"Are you sure? I can cover half," Blake offered.

Yang waved her hand dismissively, "Nah, it's okay. You can treat me next time," she winked.

Blake giggled, "you're pretty confident when you want to be."

Yang sat up a little. "I just want to get to know you more, we've been rivals for so long but maybe I want to see more of you than just in the gym."

Blake smiled slyly and said, "I'm sure you'll see more of me later tonight if this goes well." She laughed at how Yang choked on her drink and turned red.

After thirty minutes of talking about their interests outside of work, a waiter came by with Yang's steak and Blake's shrimp cocktail. Now and then Yang would feed Blake a piece of her food with a fork and Blake would pop a shrimp into her mouth as they enjoyed each other's company. 

“I’m having a great time, Yang. What are you planning on doing if they accept you into the professional league?” Blake asked, a little hesitant to bring up such a topic, but curious all the same.

Yang blew her bangs out of her face. “Well, I dropped out of high school when I was seventeen to pursue a career in MMA full-time. If I can get in I want to use the money to put my little sister through college.”

“That’s noble of you, you must love your sister a lot,” Blake with fond eyes. “Personally, I want to open up a bookshop, I love reading and it just seems like a good way to settle down.”

“Yeah, that’s a beautiful dream to have,” Yang agreed. “It makes me want to let you win so you can see it through,” she laughed.

“Yang we can both win a spot, they just need to see us fight at our very best. Didn’t they tell you that?” Blake asked with a tired head.

“Wait, really? Holy shit Blake we can do this then! There’s something about you that always brings out the best in me.” Yang said with a huge smile on her face. She wanted to pick Blake up and spin her around with delight.

Blake watched Yang and couldn’t help but smile back. 

The rest of their meal went by with joy and laughter, and some sexual tension that threatened to creep from the background and spill out between them. After dinner, Blake and Yang got into the car. Yang turned to Blake and grinned, "You still wanna go to the night market?"

Blake's eyes were hooded as she leaned in, the dam had finally burst. "I can think of something better."

Yang then felt Blake's lips brush against her own as they kissed. She was surprised at first but melted into the softness of Blake's beautiful lips. Yang pulled Blake as close as she could with the car seats separating them until Blake climbed over and onto her lap. 

"Much better," Blake laughed. Yang placed her hands on Blake's hips as Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's neck. The kiss deepened and eventually Blake started kissing Yang's neck and sucking on her pulse point.

Yang's heavy breaths fogged the windows slightly and her lilac eyes turned red with desire when Blake nibbled on her neck. 

Not long after, Yang moved her leg and pressed it against Blake's center. Blake panted and grinded against Yang with need, her eyes were dripping with lust.

"Bedroom, now," she practically commanded. Yang was all too happy to oblige and pulled out of the parking lot in a hurry.

The drive to Blake's apartment was torturous for Yang as Blake's hands rubbed against her inner thigh teasingly. 

By the time Blake opened the door to let them in, Yang grew impatient and swept Blake up into her arms. She clicked the lock shut before kissing her against the door hard. 

Not breaking apart for long, they stumbled over to Blake's bed until Blake was taking her dress off and then unbuttoning Yang's dress shirt. 

Underneath her dress, Blake wore lacy black lingerie that made Yang want her even more than she thought possible. 

Yang got on top of Blake and kissed her while feeling her breasts through her bra. She trailed kisses from Blake's lips along her neck and chest. When she managed to unclasp Blake's bra she took one of Blake's stiff nipples into her mouth, sucking on it while she groped Blake's hips and gripped her tightly.

Blake tilted her head back and moaned, she tangled her fingers in Yang's hair and breathed raggedly as Yang's mouth kissed and sucked her breasts. 

"Blake, I want you so bad," Yang murmured into her neck in between her bruising kisses. 

"Fuck, Yang," Blake breathed, "please take me." Her hand grabbed Yang's and guided it to the rim of her panties.

Yang's fingers moved the fabric out of the way and slid into Blake's slick pussy with no resistance. 

Blake whimpered at Yang's touch as she rubbed her clit in quick little circular motions. Her hips bucked up to get more friction from Yang's hand and Yang kissed her to muffle her loud moans. 

They spent the rest of the night pleasing each other and reveling in closing the thick sexual tension that had been between them for years. 

In the morning Yang woke up to see Blake’s bare skin pressed against her, fast asleep. Yang wasn't worried about their upcoming fight, not when she had such a beautiful and talented girlfriend to push her to her limits.


End file.
